Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog
Description * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog is a cartoon series that is treated with some affection by the YTP community, with particular emphasis being given to the antagonist, Dr. Robotnik. It was a light-hearted comedy show with exaggerated animation that revolved around Sonic the Hedgehog and Tails as they lived their daily lives exploring their home planet of Mobius, thwarting the evil schemes of Robotnik and his bumbling henchman along the way. However, certain parts of this show (Lovesick Sonic and its Sonic Sez, S.S.S.S.S. Squad, PINGAS, and some others) quickly became worn out. * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog was mostly a USA/Canada production, though animation was produced in Korea, Taiwan, and Japan. Dates * US: September 1993 - December 1993 * UK: 7 November 1993 - 15 October 1994 (some episodes were released in 1995) Characters With emphasis given to a certain person of ours. Main Characters * Sonic * Tails * Doctor Robotnik * Scratch * Grounder Secondary Characters * Wes Weasley * Professor Von Schlemmer * Breezie * Robotnik Jr. * Judge Guy from Best Hedgehog * Captain Rescue * Da Bears * Coconuts * Momma Robotnik Episodes * Unaired Pilot (by Milton Knight and Ed Love)* - Uploaded by Dvariano * Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad - Full Episode * Subterranean Sonic - Full Episode * Lovesick Sonic - 1 2 3 * Slowwww Going - 1 2 3 * High Stakes Sonic - 1 2 3 * Sonic Breakout - 1 2 3 * Trail of the Missing Tails - Full Episode * Close Encounter of the Sonic Kind - Full Episode * Momma Robotnik's Birthday - 1 2 3 * Big Daddy - 1 2 3 * Sonic's Song - Full Episode * Birth of a Salesman - 1 2 3 * Best Hedgehog - Full Episode * The Robotnik Express - Full Episode * Too Tall Tails - Full Episode * Tails' New Home - Full Episode * Over the Hill Hero - 1 2 3 * Blank-headed Eagle - 1 2 3 * The Mystery of the Missing Hi-Tops - Full Episode * So Long Sucker - 1 2 3 * Sonic Gets Thrashed - 1 2 3 * Pseudo Sonic - 1 2 3 * Grounder the Genius - 1 2 3 * Tails in Charge - Full Episode * Sno Problem - 1 2 3 * Submerged Sonic - Full Episode * Boogey-Mania - Full Episode * Musta Been a Beautiful Baby - 1 2 3 * Robotnik Jr. - 1 2 3 * Full-Tilt Tails - Full Episode * MacHopper - 1 2 3 * Momma Robotnik Returns - 1 2 3 * Spaceman Sonic - Full Episode * Mad Mike, Da Bear Warrior - 1 2 3 * The Last Resort - Full Episode * Robotnik's Rival - 1 2 3 * The Magic Hassle - Full Episode * Sonic the Matchmaker - 1 2 3 * Tails Prevails - Full Episode * Zoobotnik - Full Episode * Attack on Pinball Fortress - 1 2 3 * Mass Transit Trouble - 1 2 3 * Coachnik - 1 2 3 * Untouchable Sonic - Full Episode * Super Robotnik - Full Episode * Robolympics - 1 2 3 * Magnificent Sonic - 1 2 3 * Blackbot the Pirate (Quest for the Chaos Emeralds 1) - Full Episode * Hedgehog of the Hound Table (Quest for the Chaos Emeralds 2) - Full Episode * Robotnik's Pyramid Scheme (Quest for the Chaos Emeralds 3) - 1 2 3 * Prehistoric Sonic (Quest for the Chaos Emeralds 4) - 1 2 3 * Baby-Sitter Jitters - 1 2 3 * Honey, I Shrunk the Hedgehog - 1 2 3 * Robotnikland - Full Episode * The Mobius 5000 - Full Episode * The Little Merhog - Full Episode * Road Hog - 1 2 3 * The Robot's Robot - Full Episode * Tails' Tale - Full Episode * Hero of the Year - 1 2 3 * Fast and Easy - 1 2 3 * Lifestyles of the Sick and Twisted - 1 2 3 * Sonic is Running - 1 2 3 * Robo-Ninjas - 1 2 3 * Sonically Ever After - 1 2 3 * Sonic Christmas Blast - Full Episode Sonic Sez * 32/65 Sonic Sez segments can be found on Stegblob's alternate account, KingStegBlob. Some were uploaded by BMATF which included the ones that Steg didn't do. (A link to this account can be found at the bottom of this page.) * YTStaff ComeAtMe is currently in the process of uploading the Sonic Sez segments BMATF and Steg didn't upload. Usage AoStH is, to put it lightly... an enormously popular source. Often Used by * Stegblob * SuperYoshi * 1upclock * TheDumbening * Retrojape * DoctorPoopnik * TVBPoop * BigMarioandTailsfan * Wikiwow * UncleChuckTH * Terroristx123 * Ano3737 * MrGenericMan * MeiAIDS * NinjaCoachZ * quax94 * thechairman45 * PresidentOfJelybeans * MonsterSumoable Sometimes Used by * GameCubeHero * Furnessly * Ophios * MTB710 * KittyGabyIMEANGOAT * Locodiablogato * TyrannosaurusReich * ReallyAwesomeParody * XBR4D3NX * Vvaluigi * AmiralMachin * WalrusGuy * MrTennek * DaftPunkYoshi * MRINSTRUCTIONBOOK * rtv190 * theFXexpert * YTStaff ComeAtMe * Dark Fox * Luislima12 Disliked by * Idiotska (RAGE TIME) * MelvanainChains * Arufonzu * Blightcopy * NS2 * Aosth Hater (duh) * GasmaskAvenger (Not so much the show itself, but its popularity with fellow Youtube Poopers) * DoomZappo (Not in poops, but the show itself) * Sonic X faggots * Matt Newman * 70% of Americans and some younger Sonic fans. * The Nostalgia Critic Further Information * There was a debate about it being AIDS or not. Despite the fact there's over an entire day's worth of poopable material, there were users who were getting quite tired of it and its frequent appearances. However, popularity of AoSTH as a source has diminished as of late. * A joke found in poops with just the Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog involve the ending having a "Sonic Sez" of some random thing, followed by the credits having different music than usual. * There are some rumors about an incredibly scary and inappropriate 66th episode of the series that was aired in northern Virginia due to a mistake or something. It had a YCP thread based off of it. However, it's pretty much some bollocks creepypasta. 4chan would be so proud. Category:TV Shows